cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Council For Mutual Economic Assistance
Charter Preamble We the people of The Council for Mutual Economic Assistance establish this charter in order to establish economic growth, military security, and promote justice for all. Article I – Admission At the current time, The Council for Mutual Economic Assistance is in need of members. Due to this fact, anyone pledging their support may be admitted, providing they do not possess a questionable background and are not at war with any nations. Those who are at war may be admitted on a case by case basis. Article II – Alliance Removal You will be removed from the alliance if you make any major infractions. Repetitive minor infractions may result in expulsion from the alliance as well. Article III – Military Policy Any attackers of the alliance will be met with a swift strike of our finest. Offers for reparations will be made, but if they are declined, the said nation will be destroyed. Members of this alliance will not make attacks on other nations without leadership approval. Article IV – Nuclear Policy We not only allow, but encourage nations to build up a supply of nuclear weapons. However, nuclear weapons MAY NOT be launched without the approval of the High Chancellor or Chancellor. Article V – Organization of Leadership The High Chancellor – Hawk – Watches over the alliance to make sure there are no arguments and everything runs smoothly. If there is a conflict, the high chancellor has all rights to step in and take all measures necessary to make the conflict cease. The Chancellor – Maille – Head adviser to the High Chancellor and representative to serve in his absence. The Chancellor is also the organizer of the cabinet. The Council - A group of 4 officials, 2 voted on by the members of the alliance every even month, and 2 permanent members. The 2 elected officials are, The Commissar of the People and the Head Diplomat. After the election, the High Chancellor must ratify each and every person. If he rejects one, the person is not permitted to be a member of council and a reelection is held, unless the chancellor overturns the High Chancellor's rejection. The 2 permanent officials include, the commissar of the military, and the commissar of the economy. The Commissar of the People – Sarriz – The voice of the people; elected every even month. His job is to be the internal keeper of peace and settle all internal disputes. This commissar is also responsible for recruitment. The Commissar of the Economy – DemonSpawn (acting) – Leads the alliance economy. Is responsible for organizing the aid system of the alliance as well as all grants, trades, and loans. The Commissar of the Military – DemonSpawn – Handles all militaristic direction.. In times of war, the council may take control of the military under direction of the High Chancellor and Chancellor by a vote of 4/5.. Head Diplomat – Destiny – Is the protruding force that decides all diplomatic relations. Is responsible for assigning different people diplomat status with other alliances. War declarations, and all pacts, must be agreed upon by The Commissar of the Military. Article VI – Leadership Corruption The High Chancellor can be removed by a unanimous vote by the council. The chancellor can be removed by a unanimous vote by the council. Any council member can be removed if the other 3 remaining council members and/or the High Chancellor and Chancellor agree to remove the person. The two permanent council members can only be removed by a unanimous agreement between the High Chancellor and Chancellor or if they resign themselves. Article VII – Council Appointment Every even month the Members of the alliance will vote and decide who will fill each council position. The articles stated here are flexible and can be changed at any time based on a council or alliance-wide vote. *High Chancellor Hawk *Chancellor Maille History June 14, 2007 - CMEA Joins the CDT a Bloc by NATO. August 7, 2007 - CMEA merges with Empyrea to form the Council of Militaristic and Economic Assistance. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=79596 Category:White team alliances Category:Defunct alliances